grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Oleg Stark
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Siegbarste |job = Bounty hunter |status = Deceased |cod = Shot by Monroe with a Siegbarste Gewehr |season1 = X |season6 = X }} Oleg Stark was a Siegbarste who appeared in "Game Ogre" to exact revenge on the people who put him in jail. History Oleg Stark was a contract killer wanted for murders in Illinois, Kansas, and Colorado. In 2007, Jack Lambert, one of Stark's business associates, noticed that Stark demanded to be paid in gold. Somehow, Lambert located Stark's secret gold stash and stole it. In retaliation, Stark kidnapped Lambert, his wife, and their 7-year-old daughter, and took them to an abandoned quarry near Tigard, Oregon, where, over the course of 2 days, he tortured them as to the whereabouts of his gold. After this, he murdered all 3 of them. Eventually, he was arrested by homicide detective Hank Griffin, who had figured out that Stark committed the murders because Stark had left a gold coin behind. Because he was angry, he was also not careful about leaving traces behind. Stark was held on trial in Portland on March 11, 2007. Judge Logan Patterson presided over the trial, with Mary Robinson serving as the District Attorney. A young Navy officer named Vince Chilton was the jury foreman. During the trial, Detective Griffin knew that Stark had a good defense lawyer and had also submitted a piece of evidence: a surveillance camera supposedly caught footage of Stark at a fast-food restaurant. Following through on a lead, Griffin noticed that it was actually a look-alike planted by Stark himself. If one juror decided the man in the footage was Stark, then Stark would walk free. Knowing the truth, Griffin "misplaced" the evidence on the way to Mary Robinson's office. At 10:15, Chilton handed Judge Patterson the verdict, declaring Stark guilty and sentencing him to 300 years in prison. Stark was sent to an administrative maximum facility at Pelican Bay State Prison in Crescent City, California. Harboring a grudge against those who had put him in jail, he waited for his chance to escape. 5 years later in 2012, Stark was on medical transfer when he escaped custody. In the process of escaping, he broke the doctor's legs and beat 2 guards so severely that they went comatose. After escaping, Stark carjacked an assaulted a 68-year-old man off I-5, near the California/Oregon border, and stole his 1992 Cadillac Coupe De Ville. The news bulletin of Stark's escape hit the California State Agency, but they mistakenly thought they had him trapped and only expanded their search after Stark crossed the border. Upon entering Oregon, Stark made his way to Portland, where he murdered Mary Robinson, Vince Chilton, and Judge Patterson. Out for revenge and blood, Stark broke into the home of Robinson. He murdered her, cut out her tongue, and placed it on a scale on her desk. He removed her watch and took that with him to his next kill, Chilton. Stark cut off Chilton's hand and placed Robinson's watch around the amputated arm. Chilton's hand was carried to the next murder scene, where Stark killed Patterson and shoved a gavel into his mouth, using Chilton's hand to hide his own fingerprints. He then disposed of the hand in the river nearby. Next, Stark began his search for Hank. He assaulted an elderly man and drove off with his car to a parking lot near Hank's former residence, not realizing Hank had moved since then. He blew up the car by stuffing a plush monkey mirror ornament into the gas tank and lighting it, and he distracted a nearby elderly would-have-been-witness by walking her across the street. Frustrated in his search for Hank, Stark followed Nick Burkhardt to his house and broke in, violently demanding to know where Hank was. Juliette Silverton arrived home in time to save Nick by tossing boiling water on Stark's face, whereupon Stark escaped. Later that evening, with Nick hospitalized, Stark was pursued by Hank. Hank met up with Stark at the abandoned quarry where he had murdered Lambert and his family. This led to a confrontation, during which Stark beat Hank down. Hank was saved when Monroe shot and instantly killed Stark with a Siegbarste Gift-coated bullet fired from a Siegbarste Gewehr. Images 108 Siegbarste.jpg Siegbarste2.jpg GameOgre.jpg GameOgre3.jpg 108-Stark vs Nick.gif Siegbarste Stark1.png Oleg stark1.png GameOgre-Siegbarste.png Trivia *''Oleg Stark'' is an anagram of "ogre stalk." *''Oleg'' is an old Nordic name, still in use in many Slavic languages. The female form is Olga. *''Stark'' is German for "strong." *According to Stark's medical reports, Stark was born on May 27, 1968, stands 6'7", weighs 310 pounds, has a blood pressure of 130/70, and has a pulse of 72 BPM. **However, according to the criminal records, Stark was born on June 6, 1968. **Also according to the medical records, Stark suffers from congenital analgesia, a rare genetic disorder that dullens the nerve endings, making it almost impossible for him to feel pain. Additionally, he has an abnormally dense bone structure. Category:Deceased Characters